


With Certainty

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Family Hour: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day Off, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Fun, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is trying to make up his mind about go further in his relationship with Danny, But something he sees makes it easy, so he can make the right decision, Is the right one?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Certainty

*Summary: Steve is trying to make up his mind about go further in his relationship with Danny, But something he sees makes it easy, so he can make the right decision, Is the right one?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in the park, so Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams decided to take their children, Grace Williams, & Charlie Edwards, to the park, so they can get some fresh air, & enjoy their time together. They decided on playing some football, Steve needed to take a break, so he went to get a drink from his water bottle, & watched his lover, & their children have some fun for awhile.

 

As he was watching, He was thinking some strange thoughts about his relationship with Danny, like, _"Was he good enough ?", or "Do the kids really like him ?"_ , He pushed them out of his mind, & said thinking to himself, **"Of course, I am good enough for Danny, Danny tells me that I am everyday, & also that he loves me, The Kids love me, cause I take the time to get to know them, & what they like, I adore them to pieces, & as they do me"**, He took one more sip of water, as his little family calls out to them.

 

"Come on, Super Seal, You are a slowpoke", Danny called out teasingly, "Yeah, Slowpoke !", Grace & Charlie cried out in unison happily, "I'll show you slowpoke !", he cried out with mock anger, but without any heat between the words. He knew with certainty, He found the family, that he was long for to have. They played for a little bit longer, til the kids were tired, & they got them into the silverado, & were heading for home to relax, & just not do anything for the time being.

 

Steve also made the decision to move their relationship further, He started to plan out the most wonderful proposal in his mind, & he knew where he wanted to do it, He looked over at his lover, & asked, "Do you think you can be ready by 7:00 ?", The Blond Detective looked at him suspiciously, "Why ?", The Five-O Commander smiled, knowing that his lover was a hell of a detective, & he couldn't keep anything from him. "I just wanted a special evening with you without any interruptions", Danny smiled, & said, "Ahhh, You got it, Handsome, 7:00 it is", That made Steve very happy indeed, one less thing to worry about. He would get the others involved, especially Charlie & Grace too.

 

"Don't worry about the kids, I am sure the others would watch them, They would agree that we needed this, So, I just want you to relax, Got it ?", "Understood, Super Seal", Danny said, as he took Steve's free hand, & kissed it, which made the former seal feel all gooey. **"Danny will be definitely surprised by this"** , he thought to himself, as he was he thinking out the details, As soon as they got home, They each took a child, & went inside, & got settled in for an afternoon of relaxation.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
